


Forest love

by SatanicViolator



Category: Tarja Turunen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gothic, Mystic Ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Forest love

The cold air of the night embraced her body as Tarja rocked on the red haired woman's face, moaning loudly. Her voice echoed in the remains of the old, abandoned house. None knew how old it really was, fold tales said that it belonged to the witch that was burned at stake in the dark, old times. The atmosphere of that place was making her shiver with excitement. Beautiful woman under her felt like she might suffocate, but licked and sucked on the black haired goddess' clit. Tarja felt was close to her edge. She reached to her round, full breast to gently play with diamond hard nipples, causing her orgasm to come faster.

She tried to keep silent but her moaning eventually became louder, echoing among the old, Finnish woods. Simone took it as a signal and increased her work, driving Finnish beauty straight into yet another mind blowing orgasm that hit her like a wagon full of bricks. She couldn't stop her body craving for more as she made yet another, animalistic moan and squirted on the woman below hers face.

Tarja gasped as the orgasmic chill slowly faded. Her lover embraced her gently, like a night herself, caressing her beutiful body, planting her warm kisses on the Tarja's firm breasts. Remains of the ancient walls witnessed their love and passion, hiding their secret from everyone, save to the moon that shone on the dark sky.


End file.
